Blas García
|nacimiento = 26 de mayo de 1942 |lugar_nacimiento = Tula, Hidalgo |familiares = Rita Rangel (esposa) Leonardo García (sobrino) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Yo soy espíaLa vida cotidiana de un actor de doblaje Blas Garcia (4ta parte) |ingreso_doblaje = 1966 ( ) |medios = Cine Teatro Televisión Locución comercial Radio |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA‎ |demo1 = Blas García - Rocky VI.ogg |demo2 = InsertosBlasGarcia.ogg |demo3 = IW_Nick_Fury.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creador por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Blas García. durante la grabación de Dragon Ball Super: Broly.]] thumb|right|230px thumb|230x230px|VOZ DE BLAS GARCIA COMO AL CAPONE. thumb|right|230 px thumb|right|230px Optimus.png|Optimus Prime en la franquicia de Transformers desde el año 2007, su personaje más emblemático. Igor-burrito-burro-winnie-de-pooh111.jpg|Igor en la franquicia de Winnie The Pooh desde 1997, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Agente K - MIB.jpg|Agente K en la trilogía de Hombres de negro y en la serie animada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Saruman.jpg|Saruman en las sagas de El señor de los anillos y El Hobbit, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 230px-Hagrid11.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid en la saga de Harry Potter, desde la 4ª película hasta al final de la saga, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. RockyBalboaCDL.png|Rocky Balboa desde la sexta película de la saga del mismo nombre, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. lecter.jpeg|Hannibal Lecter (Anthony Hopkins) en El silencio de los inocentes, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. T-800.jpg|T-800 en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas y Terminator: Génesis, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. PresidentSnow JHS2.png|Presidente Snow en la saga de Los juegos del hambre. Nick-Fury-featured.jpg|Nick Fury desde Avengers: Era de Ultrón en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Ultimate Avengers, y en varios proyectos animados de Marvel. Geoffrey_Butler.jpg|Geoffrey Butler en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air. Vlcsnap-2016-05-27-16h30m31s4681.png|Abuelo Cortez en las películas de Mini Espías. John Coffey.gif|John Coffey (Michael Clarke Duncan) en Milagros inesperados. HarryCallahan.jpg|Harry El Sucio Callahan en la franquicia de Harry el Sucio. Ben Parker - SP1.png|Tío Ben Parker en El Hombre Araña. Rambo 4.png|John Rambo en Rambo III y IV. Judah Ben-Hur.jpg|Judah Ben-Hur (Charlton Heston) en el primer redoblaje de Ben-Hur. D7714a78bbc4b341588f963513c55fa6.jpg|Carmine Falcone en Gotham. Al CaponeIntocables.jpg|Al Capone en Los Intocables. Hook_Dustin_Hoffman.jpeg|Capitán Garfio en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio. Gallo_claudio.jpg|El Gallo Claudio en los redoblajes del 2003 de los Looney Tunes, en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción y en Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad. Smallville_logo.jpg|Narración e insertos en Smallville. The_oc_logo.jpg|Narración e insertos en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Star Trek TNG.jpg|Narración inicial, la Presentación y los insertos (4ta Voz) también en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación. The_three_friends_and_jerry_by_loana_lalonde-d8lc39l.jpg|Narración e insertos en Tres amigos y Jerry. 42E39572-A5BB-4DDC-8018-433029461A44.png|Insertos en Barney y sus amigos. BobTheBuilder2015 Logo.jpg|Insertos en Bob el constructor (2015). Supercampeones.jpg|Locutor de los Partidos en Supercampeones (eps. 19-26, 39-42) Macias group logo.jpg|Fue el sujeto que hizo los insertos en varias producciones de Grupo Macías. Sajin_Komamura2.png|Sajin Komamura en Bleach. Rumoosh render.png|Rumoosh en Dragon Ball Super. Maestro Kaioh (Baki).png|Maestro Kaioh en Baki. Abuelo Heidi(2015).png|Abuelo (Ernst, "El Tío") en Heidi. MaceWindupersonaje.jpg|Mace Windu, desde Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Lord_darth_vader_sith_personaje.png|Darth Vader en Star Wars episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (BD/1 loop), Lego Star Wars: El legoimperio contraataca y Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión. Sir Topham Hatt Thomas & Friends.png|Sir Topham Hatt en Thomas y sus amigos. SirLowhamHatt.png|Sir Lowham Hatt también en Thomas y sus amigos. Combat Carl - TSOT.png|Combat Carl (Carl Weathers) en Toy Story de Terror y Toy Story 4 Combat Carl Jr - TSOT.png|Combat Carl Jr. también en Toy Story de Terror. Tommy_lee_jones_the_fugitive.jpg|Samuel Gerard en El fugitivo. Marko_RamiusTHFRO.gif|Capitán Marko Ramius en La caza del Octubre Rojo. Moisés.jpg|Moisés en el doblaje original del clásico Los diez mandamientos. Faraon ramsés II 2 l10m 1956.png|Faraón Ramsés II en el segundo doblaje también del clásico Los diez mandamientos. Deniro-heat-590x350.jpg|Neil McCauley en Fuego contra fuego. Michael-Jordan.jpg|Michael Jordan en Space Jam: El juego del siglo y Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción. Teniente Frank Drebin.png|Teniente Frank Drebin (Leslie Nielsen) en ¿Y dónde está el policía? 2 1/2: El aroma del miedo y ¿Y dónde está el policía? Parte 33 1/3: El insulto final. Camino al cielo-00-1a6.jpg|Jonathan Smith (Michael Landon) en Camino al cielo. INFR2Viktor.png|Viktor en la saga de Inframundo. Han_Solo_Old.png|Han Solo (Viejo), desde Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza. Strauss.jpg|Cardenal Strauss en Ángeles y demonios. General_Ourumov_(Gottfried_John)_-_Profile.jpg|General Ourumov en 007: GoldenEye. Sam_Parrish_Jumanji.gif|Sam Parrish en Jumanji. Van_Pelt_Jumanji.jpeg|Van Pelt también en Jumanji. Cw-chris-prt-tcrews-a_000624-d207d5-281x374.png|Julius Rock en Todos odian a Chris. LLLBill.png|Bill (J.K. Simmons) en La La Land: Una historia de amor. Smokey_Chief_Cat.png|El Jefe en Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia. Maestro.jpg|Maestro Gregory en El séptimo hijo. Robocop-robocop-31038770-1580-1078.jpg|Oficial Alex Murphy / RoboCop en RoboCop 3. Bison2.jpg|General M. Bison (Raúl Juliá) en el doblaje mexicano de Street Fighter: La última batalla, Street Fighter II: La película y Hi Score Girl. GLASSMrGlass.png|Elijah Price / El Hombre de Cristal en El protegido y Glass. Mavro.png|El Emperador Mavro en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Diego Zorro.jpg|Diego de la Vega / El Zorro (Anthony Hopkins) en La máscara del Zorro. 16370-30062.png|Barney Ross en los doblajes de Zima de Los indestructibles y Los indestructibles 2. Ebenezer Scrooge Muppets.png|Ebenezer Scrooge (Michael Caine) en Una Navidad con los Muppets. 16370-3597.jpg|Marion "Cobra" Cobretti en el clásico ochentero Cobra. Ed-1.png|Ed en Anger Management. Rhet.png|Rhett Butler en el redoblaje de Lo que el viento se llevó. John_Spartan_Demoledor.jpg|Sargento John Spartan en El Demoledor. Terrence Bundley - ¡Sí señor!.jpg|Terrance Bundley en ¡Sí señor!. Archivo:El pájaro azul -1940-1r.jpg|Pap Tyl (Russell Hicks) en El pájaro azul. SenadorMcLaughlin.jpg|Senador McLaughlin (Robert De Niro) en el doblaje de Fox de Machete. 2019-06-08 20.44.41.jpg|Zharkov (Donald Sumpter) en Chernobyl (2019). Hydranoid.png|Hydranoid Darkus / Dual Hydranoid / Alpha Hydranoid en Bakugan. Tailung.png|Tai Lung en Kung Fu Panda y Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. El_rey_del_mal.png|Rey del mal en El caldero mágico. Vlcsnap-2015-09-07-17h01m08s312.png|El Presidente Schwarzenegger en Los Simpson: La película. Cat-coraline-72.1.jpg|El Gato en Coraline y la puerta secreta. Espíritu del Oeste.jpg|El Espíritu del Oeste en Rango. Finn Mcmissile.png|Finn McMissile en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. Socrates Leon.jpg|Sócrates, el león en Animales al ataque. Omnimon_2.jpg|Omnimon en Digimon Fusion. CDZP2Rung.png|Rung en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses. EMH-Odin.png|Odin en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. PiccadillyJEC2.png|Piccadilly en Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos. ChiefBroadbeak.png|Jefe Broadbeak en la versión de Videomax / Cine de Dos pavos en apuros. KingKRoolDKJC.jpg|King K. Rool en Donkey Kong Country. Lord Nibbler.png|Mordelón en Futurama (Temp. 3). Calculon.png|Calculon también en Futurama (Temp. 5). Wyatt Earp K.png|Wyatt Earp en Duelo de titanes (1957). 17520-8801.jpg|Jonathan Harker en el doblaje original de Drácula (1958). Chris Addams.png|Chris Adams en el redoblaje de Los siete magníficos. Hayden_goodfhater.jpg|Capitán McCluskey en El Padrino (redoblaje). Britt 7 magnificent.png|Britt en el doblaje original también de Los siete magníficos. MaxRockatanskyMM2.jpeg|Mad Max Rockatansky en el doblaje original de Mad Max 2. Apollo Creed Rocky 2.png|Apollo Creed en el doblaje original de Rocky II. George Marshall.jpeg|General George Marshall en Pearl Harbor. Soren Matrix2.gif|Capitán Soren en Matrix recargado. 300.gif|Consejero Leal en 300. Franz KriegerMI.jpg|Franz Krieger (Jean Reno) en Misión: Imposible. Luther StickellMI.jpg|Luther Stickell (1er loop) también en Misión: Imposible. 6501-27085.jpg|Rene Mathis en 007: Casino Royale. HP1LordVoldemort.png|Lord Voldemort en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. Tom Butler as Police Captain.jpg|Capitán Page en Tomorrowland. MrWhite.jpg|Sr. Blanco / Larry Dimmick en el doblaje original de Perros de la calle. Batman-and-robinMRFreeze.jpg|Sr. Frío / Dr. Victor Fries en Batman y Robin. Lbm secondary freeze 360 480.png|El mismo personaje también en Las nuevas aventuras de Batman y LEGO Batman: La película. Señor Senior Sr..jpg|Sr. Senior Padre en Kim Possible. NiDL_Nightmare_Wizard.png|Hechicero Pesadilla en Kirby. El fantasma_pkmnryetdm.png|El fantasma en Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar. AcetyleneLamp Metropolis.png|Ministro Acetylene Lamp en Metrópolis. Zoria (L7PCLPDC).jpg|Zoria en The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo. MLP-Gruñon1.png|Cranky Doodle Donkey en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. yo soy la comadreja.jpg|Dobló al personaje Soy la Comadreja durante los primeros episodios de La vaca y el pollito y Soy la Comadreja. Tumblr p1shcaB9iG1tr6wqbo4 1280.png|Gumbo Grunch en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. Henry Magic Railroad.png|Henry en el doblaje de DVD de Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico. Drake-pebble-and-the-penguin-13.2_thumb.jpg|Drake en La piedra y el pingüino. Tumblr inline outgodi5fF1r4bpi0 540.png|Xavier en Enredados otra vez: La serie. SA Det. Souther.png|Detective Souther (Bill Nunn) en Cambio de hábito. NestorTROYA.gif|Nestor en Troya. Burnsie David Fox mama.png|Burnsie en Mamá Loeb Caballero.gif|Comisionado Gillian Loeb en Batman: El caballero de la noche. Dennis Haysbert as Steven.jpg|Steven Deschain en La torre oscura. KGMLindström.png|Morten Lindström en Kingsman: El servicio secreto. Arthur - Kingsman 2.png|Arthur en Kingsman: El círculo dorado. Winston Wolf Pulp Fiction.gif|Winston "Lobo" Wolf (Harvey Keitel) en Tiempos violentos. Poseidon-FRDTNS.png|Poseidón en Furia de titanes y Furia de titanes 2. GeneralZod.gif|General Zod en el doblaje original de Superman de 1978 y Superman II. GOTDavos.png|Ser Davos Seaworth en Game of Thrones, desde la temporada 7. Los miserables-1952-1a13.jpg|Jean Valjean en el clásico de 1952 Los Miserables, su primer protagonico en una película. Warden-megamind-42.1.jpg|Alcaide Warden (J.K. Simmons) en Megamente. Wise Old Parrot profile.jpg|El Sabio Guacamayo en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás. GeneralJimmyNeutron.JPG|General Ernest Abercrombie en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Comandante Baker.png|Comandante Baker también en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. TAOJN_Ultra_Lord.png|Ultralord y también en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. MasterDing.jpg|Maestro Ding en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. TRAX.jpeg.jpg|Emperador Zanmoran en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Mighty Ducks Siege.png|Siege en Los campeones. Santa (Operacion regalo).jpg|Malcolm / Santa Claus en Operación regalo. Lord-redbrick-sherlock-gnomes-8.37.jpg|Lord Ladrillo (Michael Caine) en Gnomeo y Julieta y Sherlock Gnomes. Char 115375 thumb.jpg|El Comisionado Gordon en Batman: Arkham Origins y Arkham Knight. LOLDarius.png|Dariusen en League of Legends. Singed2015.png|Singed también en League of Legends. Galio Square 0.png|Galio (Ant.) también en League of Legends. Lucius Fox Injustice 2.png|Lucius Fox en Injustice 2. GOW4Zeus.png|Zeus de Hell en God of War. Finnwich Detentionaire.png|El asombroso Finnwich en El castigado. Superman-clark-kent-kal-el-superman-1988-5.04.jpg|Clark Kent / Superman en la serie animada hononima del 88. RobbieRobertson SpiderMan(TV).png|Robbie Robertson en Spider-Man de Marvel. Character - Superior Stone.png|Superior Stone en Final Space. South park movie chef.png|Chef en la versión de Warner Bros. de South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. LevarTCS.png|LeVar "Locomotora" Brown (Craig Robinson) en Cleveland. General Cerdo.jpg|General Cerdo en Puppeteer. Vendel-trollhunters-8.58.jpg|Vendel en Trollhunters: Relatos de Arcadia. Mayordomo dbsb.png|Mayordomo Saiyan en Dragon Ball Super: Broly. James Bond-1971-1a1.jpg|El agente James Bond en 007: Operación Trueno y en el doblaje original de Los diamantes son eternos. HenryJones.gif|Henry Walton Jones Sr. (Sean Connery) en el redoblaje de Indiana Jones y la última cruzada. God Mighty.png|Dios en el doblaje de Buena Vista de Todopoderoso. Douglas Quaid vengador.gif|Douglas Quaid / Hauser (Arnold Schwarzenegger) en el clásico de la ciencia ficción El vengador del futuro. PatrickStewart.jpg|El Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (4ta Voz) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación. Thaddeus Stevens del 2012.jpg|Thaddeus Stevens en Lincoln. Clay Shaw JFK.gif|Clay Shaw en JFK. CoronelPhillips-CA.png|Coronel Chester Phillips en Capitán América: El primer vengador. Mulgarath TSC.png|Mulgarath en Las crónicas de Spiderwick. Sigfried.gif|Sigfried en El súper agente 86 de 2008. Drosselmeyer.png|Drosselmeyer (Morgan Freeman) en El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos. Castlebeck 60.gif|Det. Roland Castlebeck en 60 segundos. El perfume- Historia de un asesino.jpg|Antoine Richis (Alan Rickman) en el doblaje mexicano de El perfume: Historia de un asesino. Jorge V Discurso.jpeg|Jorge V (Michael Gambon) en la versión de Netflix de El discurso del rey. Images (2)-1523749341.jpg|Leon Vance en NCIS: Criminología Naval. DPS Mr. McAllister.png|Sr. McAllister en el redoblaje de La sociedad de los poetas muertos. Wonka - 1971-2b.jpg|Sr. Slugworth en el doblaje de Sono-Mex de Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate. 12296-27209.gif|Lord Edgar Dobbs (Roger Moore) en el segundo redoblaje de The Quest. IJIV General Ross.png|General Robert "Bob" Ross (Alan Dale) en Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal. Victor Aldea.gif|Victor en La aldea. LeroyHanlonESO.png|Leroy Hanlon (Steven Williams) en IT. Townsend Landlord.png|Casero en Un príncipe en Nueva York. Kill Bill 2 Rufus.png|Rufus en el primer doblaje de Kill Bill Vol. 2. JDM5DavidTapp.png|Det. David Tapp (archivo) en el primer doblaje de El juego del miedo V. BLGA Hombre en globo.png|Hombre en globo en Barney: La gran aventura. Santa Claus Dino Charge.jpg|Santa Claus en Power Rangers: Dino Charge (epi. 44). Screenshot 2017-12-19-20-24-15-1-1.png|Santa Claus en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie (epi. 49 - 50). Gárgolas Goliath.png|Goliath en Gárgolas (epi. 61). Presidente de los E.U. - tuff puppy.png|Presidente de los Estados Unidos en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto (epi. 37A). SolHDA.png|Sol (Alan Oppenheimer) en Hora de aventura (Temp. 6, ep. 10). Ga'hoole Twilight.png|Twilight en el trailer de Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Kihei Mikoshiba (Baki).png|Kihei Mikoshiba (ep. 23) también en Baki. Rey sadida.jpg|Rey Oakheart en Wakfu (Temp. 3) Reyfergus.jpg|Rey Fergus en los trailers de Valiente (película de Disney/Pixar). Tommy-lee-jones-257688.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Tommy Lee Jones. Sylvester Stallone 2012.jpg|Sylvester Stallone otro actor que ha interpretado habitualmente. Arnold-Schwarzenegger.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger otro actor que ha interpretado habitualmente. AnthonyHopkins2.jpg|Voz habitual de Anthony Hopkins. Clint_eastwood.jpg|También es la Voz habitual de Clint Eastwood. Samuel L. Jackson 2018.jpg|Samuel L. Jackson, otro actor que ha doblado habitualmente. Danny_Glover1.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Danny Glover. DonaldSutherland.jpg|Donald Sutherland, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentmente. Morgan Freeman 2015-04.jpg|También ha doblado recurrentemente a Morgan Freeman. Sean connery 1.jpg|Voz recurrente de Sean Connery. Jeff-Bridges-1.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jeff Bridges. John Wayne - 2.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente de John Wayne. Leslie-Nielsen.jpg|También fue la voz recurrente de Leslie Nielsen. Blas García es un veterano actor y locutor mexicano, originario de la ciudad de Tula, Estado de Hidalgo. Entre los personajes mas conocidos, a los que a interpretado se encuentran: Optimus Prime en la franquicia de los Transformers, desde la pelicula del 2007, Igor en la franquicia de Winnie The Pooh desde 1997, Saruman en las sagas de El Señor de los Anillos, el Agente K en la trilogía de los Hombres de Negro y al Presidente Coriolanus Snow en la saga de Los juegos del hambre, entre un sin fin de personajes, pertenecientes a una carrera de mas de 50 años Suele interpretar a personajes de importancia en distintos programas de TV, películas y series. Además es la voz semi oficial de famosos actores como Tommy Lee Jones, Samuel L. Jackson, Clint Eastwood, Arnold Schwarzenegger y Sylvester Stallone. Información Inicia en el doblaje en el año 1966, con un pequeño papel en la serie Yo soy espía. Su primer doblaje protagónico en un largometraje es en ''Los miserables'' de 1952, y su primer fijo en una serie es en Capitán peligro. En 1977 dobla un personaje animado del filme Mi amigo el dragón de Disney; al año siguiente es solicitado para hacer las voces de un largometraje animado mexicano llamado Los supersabios al lado de Jorge Arvizu; y a finales de esa década y principios de la siguiente presta su voz en series de animación japonesa, siendo las primeras Tritón del mar y Capitán Centella. Continúa desde entonces con una cantidad innumerable de trabajos de doblaje. En 1976 comienza a interpretar algunos papeles para filmes o para series de TV, iniciando con el filme Las poquianchis. En el año 1980 participa en la telenovela Sandra y Paulina de Televisa. En 1986 interpreta un pequeño papel dentro del reparto del filme mexicano del género de sexycomedia La lechería, donde aparece el comediante Polo Polo como protagonista por primera vez. En 1989 adquiere un papel actoral más destacado en el filme Rojo amanecer, que relata los sucesos de la matanza de Tlatelolco, al lado de actores de primera talla como Héctor Bonilla y María Rojo. Aparece casi al final del filme con un personaje de agente de la desaparecida Dirección Federal de Seguridad. Su timbre de voz es similar al de los actores Víctor Hugo Aguilar y Eduardo Liñán, lo que les ha permitido doblar a los mismos actores, como Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Samuel L. Jackson o Robbie Coltrane. García y Aguilar también han hecho papeles de doblaje protagónicos en las mismas producciones; por ejemplo, interpretando al personaje principal de Soy la Comadreja o participando en la película Hombres de negro III, en donde se hace más difícil diferenciar una voz de la otra (García dobla a Tommy Lee Jones mientras que Aguilar hace lo propio con Josh Brolin, pero dichos actores interpretan al mismo personaje en diferentes épocas en la historia del filme). Dentro del mundo del doblaje, a Blas García se le conoce cariñosamente como "El Capi". Filmografía Películas Tommy Lee Jones * Jason Bourne (2016) - Director de la CIA Robert Dewey * Criminal (2016) - Dr. Franks * Una familia peligrosa (2013) - Robert Stansfield "Stan" (versión D.F.) * Emperador (2012) - General Douglas MacArthur * Lincoln (2012) - Thaddeus Stevens * ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (2012) - Arnold Soames * Hombres de negro III (2012) - Agente K * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Coronel Chester Phillips * Los hombres de negocios (2010) - Gene McClary * Sin lugar para los débiles (2007) - Sheriff Ed Tom Bell * En el valle de Elah (2007) - Hank Deerfield * Los amigos de las praderas (2006) - Verdugo * El hombre de la casa (2005) - Roland Sharp * La cacería (2003) - Tnte. Bonham * Las desapariciones (2003) - Samuel Jones * Hombres de negro II (2002) - Agente K * Hombres de negro (1997) - Agente K * Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) - Alcalde Dwight (redoblaje) * Lluvia de fuego (1994) - Ryan Gaerity * El fugitivo (1993) - Samuel Gerard * Alerta máxima (1992) - William Stranix (redoblaje) * JFK (1991) - Clay Shaw Samuel L. Jackson * Spider-Man: Lejos de casa (2019) - Nick Fury * Capitana Marvel (2019) - Nick Fury * Glass (2019) - Elijah Price / Sr. Glass * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) - Nick Fury * La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) - George Washington Williams * Los 8 más odiados (2015) - Mayor Marquis Warren * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Nick Fury * Policías de repuesto (2010) - Detective P.K. Highsmith * Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible (2010) - Él mismo * The Spirit (2009) - El Pulpo * Vecinos en la mira (2008) - Abel Turner * 1408 (2007) - Gerald Olin (segundo doblaje) * La Farsa de los Pinguinos (2006) - Narrador * Freedomland (2006) - Lorenzo Council * Home Of The Brave (2006) - Will Marsh * Kill Bill Vol. 2(2004) - Rufus * Básico y letal (2003) - West * El protegido (2000) - Elijah Price * Jackie Brown (1997) - Ordell Robbie * El largo beso del adiós (1996) - Mitch Henessey Sylvester Stallone * Rambo: Last Blood (2019) - John Rambo (tráiler) * Amnesia (2018) - Sykes * Creed II: Defendiendo el Legado (2018) - Rocky Balboa * Creed: Corazón de campeón (2015) - Rocky Balboa * Los indestructibles 3 (2014) - Barney Ross (3ª versión) * Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Henry "Razor" Sharp * El ejecutor (2012) - James Bonomo * Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Barney Ross (versión Zima) * Los indestructibles (2010) - Barney Ross (versión Zima) * Rambo: Regreso al infierno (2008) - John Rambo (versión Videomax y Sony) * Rocky Balboa (2006) - Rocky Balboa * Driven (2001) - Joe Tanto * Tierra de policías (1997) - Sheriff Freddy Heflin * El especialista (1994) - Raymond Quik * El Demoledor (1993) - John Spartan * ¡Para! o mi mamá dispara (1992) - Sgt. Joe Bomowski * Gremlins 2: la nueva generación (1990) - John Rambo (archivo) * Rambo III (1988) - John Rambo * Cobra (1986) - Teniente Marion "Cobra" Cobretti * Escape a la victoria (1981) - Robert Hatch Clint Eastwood * Curvas de la vida (2012) - Gus Lobel * Deuda de sangre (2002) - Terry McCaleb * Jinetes del espacio (2000) - Frank Corvin * Crímenes verdaderos (1999) - Steve Everett * Poder absoluto (1997) - Luther Whitney * Los puentes de Madison (1995) - Robert Kincaid * En la línea de fuego (1993) - Frank Horrigan * Sala de espera al infierno (1988) - Insp. Harry "El Sucio" Callahan * Angustia extrema (1986) - Sargento Thomas Highway * El jinete pálido (1985) - El predicador * Ciudad ardiente (1984) - Teniente Speer * Pendenciero rebelde (1978) - Philo Beddoe * El fugitivo Josey Wales (1976) - Josey Wales * Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) - Insp. Harry "El Sucio" Callahan * Magnum .44 (1973) - Insp. Harry "El Sucio" Callahan (redoblaje) * Harry el sucio (1971) - Insp. Harry "El Sucio" Callahan Danny Glover * Los muertos no mueren (2019) - Hank Thompson * Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) - Apestoso * Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) - Bernie Pope * Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) - Bernie Pope * La era de los dragones (2011) - Ahab * El juego del miedo V (2008) - Detective David Tapp (archivo) * Be Kind Rewind (2008) - Elroy Fletcher (versión TV) * Tirador (2007) - Coronel Isaac Johnson * Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Ken Hollister * Missing in America (2005) - Jake Neeley * Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) - Henry Sherman * ¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) - Gus Green * Ángeles (1994) - George Knox Morgan Freeman * El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos (2018) - Drosselmeyer * Un golpe con estilo (2017) - Willie * El último caballero (2015) - Lord Bartok * Winter - El delfín 2 (2014) - Dr. McCarthy * Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) - Archibald "Archie" Clayton * Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) - Allan Trumbull * Winter: El delfín (2011) - Dr. McCarthy * Antes de partir (2008) - Carter Chambers * Desapareció una noche (2007) - Capt. Jack Doyle * Una vida sin terminar (2005) - Mitch Bradley (2ª versión) * Todopoderoso (2003) - Dios (1ª versión) * Cazador de sueños (2003) - Coronel Curtis * La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) - Juez White Anthony Hopkins * Persecución al límite (2016) - Hagen Kahl * Mala conducta (2016) - Arthur Denning * 360 Oportunidades (2011) - Jhon * El crimen perfecto (2007) - Ted Crawford * Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Juez Irwin * La prueba (2005) - Robert * Malas compañías (2002) - Ag. Oakes * Instinto (1999) - Ethan Powell * La máscara del Zorro (1998) - Diego de la Vega * Tierra de sombras (1993) - C.S. "Jack" Lewis * Sin identidad (1992) - McCandless * El silencio de los inocentes (1991) - Hannibal Lecter Arnold Schwarzenegger * Terminator: Génesis (2015) - Abuelo / T-800 de 1984 * Los indestructibles (2010) - Trench * Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) - T-800 * Daño colateral (2002) - Gordy Brewer * Doctor Dolittle 2 (2001) - Lobo blanco * El sexto día (2000) - Adam Gibson * Batman y Robin (1997) - Sr. Frío/Victor Fries * El regalo prometido (1996) - Howard Langston * El vengador del futuro (1990) - Douglas Quaid / Hauser * Un detective en el kinder (1990) - John Kimble (doblaje original) * Hércules en Nueva York (1970) - Hércules John Wayne * De su propia sangre (1973) - J.D. Cahill * Los chacales del oeste (1973) - Lane * Los cowboys (1972) - Will Andersen * El gran Jack (1971) - Jacob McCandles * Río Lobo (1970) - Coronel Cord McNally * Temple de acero (1969) - Alguacil Reuben J. Rooster Cogburn * Lucha de gigantes (1967) - Taw Jackson * El conquistador (1956) - Temuyín / Gengis Kan * El valiente de Kentucky (1948) - John Breen * Batallón de construcción (1944) - Comandante Wedge Donovan Sean Connery * Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) - William Forrester * Causa justa (1995) - Paul Armstrong * La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) - Capitán Marko Ramius * Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) - Profesor Henry Jones Sr. (redoblaje) * El presidio (1988) - Cnel. Alan Caldwell * Los diamantes son eternos (1971) - James Bond (doblaje original) * 007: Operación Trueno (1965) - James Bond Donald Sutherland * Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 (2015) - Presidente Snow * Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) - Presidente Snow * Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) - Presidente Snow * Los juegos del hambre (2012) - Presidente Snow * Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Jack Pellit * Amor y tesoro (2008) - Nigel Honeycutt * Conspiración (1997) - Conrad Jacob * Epidemia (1995) - General Donald MacClinton Robert De Niro * El mago de las mentiras (2017) - Bernie Madoff * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers 2010 - Jack Tiberius Byrnes (tráiler) * Machete (2010) - Senador McLaughlin * El fanático (1996) - Gil Renard * Fuego contra fuego (1995) - Neil McCauley * La edad difícil (1993) - Dwight Hansen * Los Intocables (1987) - Al Capone Jeff Bridges * Enemigo de todos (2016) - Marcus Hamilton * El séptimo hijo (2014) - Maestro Gregory * La escena del crimen (2001) - Jimmy Berg * Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) - Michael Faraday * El gran Lebowski (1998) - Jeff "Dude" Lebowski * Sin miedo a la vida (1993) - Max Klein (doblaje original) * El pescador de ilusiones (1991) - Jack Lucas Leslie Nielsen * Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Presidente Harris (versión Cine y TV) * Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Presidente Harris * ¿Y dónde está el policía? Parte 33 1/3: El insulto final (1994) - Frank Drebin * ¿Y dónde está el policía? 2 1/2 (1991) - Frank Drebin * Me quieren volver loca (1987) - Allen Green * Creepshow (1982) - Richard Vickers (redoblaje) * ¿Y dónde está el piloto? (1980) - Dr. Rumack Christopher Plummer * Elsa y Fred (2014) - Fred Barcroft * El plan perfecto (2006) - Arthur Case * La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) - Abuelo Gates * Alexander (2004) - Aristóteles * La garganta del diablo (2003) - Sr. Massie * El informante (1999) - Mike Wallace Burt Reynolds * Conspiración descubierta (2006) - Gral. Montgomery * Grilled (2006) - Goldbluth * Puentes rotos (2006) - Jake Dalton * Tiempo de lobos (2002) - Archie McGregor * Alaska ardiente (1999) - Juez Burns * Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) - General Newton John Goodman * Día de héroes (2016) - Comisionado Ed Davis (versión CBS Films) * El apostador (2014) - Frank * Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Sammy * Locos por los votos (2012) - Scott Talley * Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) - Stan el portero * Meteoro, la película (2008) - Pops Racer Keith David * Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia (2009) - Scott Boytano * Coraline y la puerta secreta (2009) - El gato * Alta traición (2005) - Capitán Spain * Presidentes muertos (1995) - Kirby * Article 99 (1992) - Luther Jermoe * Final Analysis (1992) - Detective Huggins Nick Nolte * Grandes amigos (2015) - Stephen Katz * Noé (2014) - Samyaza * Las Crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) - Mulgarath * Blue Chips (1994) - Pete Bell * Otras 48 horas (1990) - Jack Cates * Preguntas sin respuestas (1990) - Mike Brennan Christopher Lee * El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Saruman * El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Saruman * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Saruman (versión extendida) * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) - Saruman * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Saruman Charles S. Dutton * Un tipo rudo (2012) - Panther * Mentes criminales (2011) - Tony Cole * Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) - Cleveland "Stack" Stackhouse * Tiempo límite (1995) - Huey * Rudy (1993) - Fortune Robbie Coltrane * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Rubeus Hagrid Charles Bronson * Teléfono (1977) - Mayor Grigori Borzov * Érase una vez en el Oeste (1968) - Harmonica * Doce del patíbulo (1967) - Joseph Wladislaw * Almas en conflicto (1965) - Cos Erickson * Cuando hierve la sangre (1959) - Sargento John Danforth Robert Mitchum * Camino a Oregon (1967) - Dick Summers * El Dorado (1966) - Sheriff J. P. Harrah * El día más largo (1962) - Brigadier General Norman Cota * Tres vidas errantes (1960) - Paddy Carmody * El Zorro del mar (1957) - Captán Murrell John Rhys-Davies * El delantero de oro (2015) - Burt * Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) - Murdoch * Anaconda 3: La venganza (2008) - Murdoch * Anillos de violencia (1992) - Maurice Treville Delroy Lindo * Punto de quiebre (2015) - Instructor Hall del FBI * 60 segundos (2000) - Det. Roland Castlebeck * Las reglas de la vida (1999) - Arthur Rose * Su mejor decisión (1997) - Calhoun Peter Cullen * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Optimus Prime * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Optimus Prime * Transformers (2007) - Optimus Prime * Transformers: El último caballero (2017) - Optimus Prime * Bumblebee (2018) - Optimus Prime Ernie Hudson * Juego a muerte (2010) - Padre Clarence (doblaje mexicano) * La ultima carta 2 (2010) - Agente Especial Anthony Vejar * Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) - Director McDonald * Miss Simpatía (2000) - Director McDonald Michael Clarke Duncan * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Sam * Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Spinks * Mi vecino el asesino (2000) - Franklin Frankie FigsSam Figueroa * Milagros inesperados (1999) - John Coffey Terence Stamp * ¡Sí señor! (2009) - Terrance Bundley * El Súper Agente 86 (2008) - Siegfried * Superman II (1980) - General Zod * Superman (1978) - General Zod Bill Nighy * Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) - Viktor * Inframundo: La evolución (2006) - Viktor * Inframundo (2003) - Viktor (redoblaje) * Prisión del alma (2003) - James Mortmain Charlton Heston * Masacre en Columbine (2002) - Él mismo * Ben-Hur (1959) - Judah Ben-Hur (redoblaje) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Moisés (1ª versión) * Los violentos (1956) - Capitán Colt Saunders Yul Brynner * El mundo futuro (1976) - El pistolero * El retorno de los siete (1966) - Chris * Los siete magníficos (1960) - Chris (redoblaje) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Faraón Ramsés II (2ª versión) Gary Cooper * Por quién doblan las campanas (1943) - Robert Jordan * El orgullo de los yanquis (1942) - Henry Louis Lou Gehrig * El caballero del desierto (1940) - Cole Harden * El vaquero y la dama (1938) - Stretch Willoughby Bill Cobbs * Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) - Reginald * Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Sr. Stewart * El intermediario (2006) - Cobb Kris Kristofferson * Vida de motel (2012) - Earl Hurley * A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Ken Murphy (versión Warner/New Line) * Baila conmigo (1998) - John Burnett James Brolin * The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) - Ben Selleck * Corresponsales en peligro (2007) - Franklin Harris * Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Jack Barnes Michael Caine * Juegos siniestros (2007) - Andrew * El gran truco (2006) - John Cutter (1ª versión) * Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) - Ebenezer Scrooge Brian Cox * Mi mascota es un monstruo (2007) - Angus MacMorrow (adulto) * Horas de angustia (1998) - Capitán Jeremiah Cassidy (redoblaje) * Un hombre entre sombras (1996) - Smith Ricardo Montalbán * Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Abuelo Cortez * Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Abuelo Cortez * Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan (1982) - Khan Noonien Singh Gregory Peck * Riqueza ajena (1991) - Andrew Jorgenson * Gringo viejo (1989) - Ambrose Bierce * La conquista del oeste (1962) - Cleve Van Valen Harrison Ford * Blade Runner 2049 (2017) - Rick Deckard (tráiler) * Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) - Han Solo Jürgen Prochnow * Recuerdos secretos (2015) - Rudy Kurlander #4 / Kunibert Sturm * Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Michael Kogan Danny Trejo * Dame la mano (2014) - Vic * The Killing Jar (2010) - Jimmy L. Warren Young * Agentes del desorden (2014) - Oficial Jackson * The Joneses (2009) - Detective Gardner Stacy Keach * Si decido quedarme (2014) - Abuelo * La furia del cielo (2003) - Peter Crane Jon Voight * Sin escape (2013) - La voz * Navidad sin los suegros (2008) - Creighton (versión Warner) Danny Huston * Furia de Titanes 2 (2012) - Poseidón * Furia de Titanes (2010) - Poseidón Alan Dale * Priest: El vengador (2011) - Monsignor Chamberlain * Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) - General Ross Stephen McHattie * Con derechos, mente psicópata (2011) - Clifford Jones * 300 (2006) - Consejero Leal Armin Mueller-Stahl * Ángeles y demonios (2009) - Cardenal Strauss * Promesas del este (2007) - Semyon Clark Gable * Enemigos públicos (2009) - Edward J. Blackie Gallagher (archivo) * Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) - Rhett Butler Frank Langella * Frost / Nixon (2008) - Richard Nixon * 10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) - Dr. Earl Hill J.K. Simmons * El sospechoso (2007) - Lee Mayer * Juno (2007) - Mac MacGuff Alan Rickman * El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Antoine Richis * Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) - Eamon de Valera Frank Collison * La aldea (2004) - Victor * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) - Wash Hogwallop (versión Buena Vista) Bruce Greenwood * Hollywood Homicide (2003) - Tnte. Bennie Macko * Un papá de sobra (1997) - Bob Rade Serbedzija * Respuesta armada (2003) - Oleg Butraskaya * El santo (1997) - Ivan Tretiak Michael Jordan * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - Él mismo * Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Él mismo Richard C. Sarafian * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Castor * Bugsy (1991) - Jack Dragna Ian Holm * Beautiful Joe (2000) - George * Enrique V (1989) - Capitán Fluellen Michael Ironside * Invasión (1997) - Rallack * Highlander II (1991) - Gral. Katana Gene Hackman * La jaula de las locas (1996) - Senador Kevin * El nombre del juego (1995) - Harry Zimm Roger Moore * The Quest (1996) - Lord Edgar Dobbs (3ª versión) * Bullseye! (1990) - Gerald Bradley-Scott / Sir John Bavistock Harvey Keitel * Pulp Fiction (1994) - Sr. Winston Lobo * Perros de la calle (1992) - Sr. Blanco Stephen Tobolowsky * Grandes bolas de fuego (1989) - Jud Phillips * Mississippi en llamas (1988) - Clayton Townley Chuck Connors * Geronimo (1962) - Geronimo * Horizontes de grandeza (1958) - Buck Hannassey Elliott Gould * Racha de suerte (1974) - Charlie Waters * Camino recto (1970) - Harry Bailey Otros * Nace una estrella (2018) - Wolfie (Michael Harney) * Johnny English 3.0 (2018) - Agente 5 (Michael Gambon) * El legado del diablo (2018) - Voces adicionales * Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri (2017) - Abercrombie (Clarke Peters) * El implacable (2017) - Hugh McGrath (Dermot Crowley) * IT (Eso) (2017) - Leroy Hanlon (Steven Williams) * Desnudo (2017) - Padre Butterfield (Rick Fitts) * La torre oscura (2017) - Steven Deschain (Dennis Haysbert) * The Discovery (2017) - Cooper (Ron Canada) * No me avergüenzo (2016) - Textos e insertos * American Pastoral (2016) - Lou Levov (Peter Riegert) * Hasta el último hombre (2016) - Voces adicionales * Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) - Voces adicionales * El libro de la selva (2016) - Rinoceronte (Russell Peters) * En el corazón del mar (2015) - Paul Mason (Donald Sumpter) * El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) - Oleg (Misha Kuznetsov) * Los 33 (2015) - Presidente Sebastián Piñera (Bob Gunton) * Tomorrowland (2015) - Capitán Page (Tom Butler) * Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) - Voces adicionales * Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Morten Lindström (Bjørn Floberg) * Shirin enamorada (2014) - Nader (Marshall Manesh) * El regalo prometido 2 (2014) - Hombre vestido de Santa Claus * Hijo del crimen (2014) - Voces adicionales * Dumb and Dumber To (2014) - Sr. Stainer (Grant James) * El juez (2014) - Alguacil Gus (Lonnie Farmer) * Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Dick Theodopolis (Dan Patrick) * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Meyer Wolfsheim (Amitabh Bachchan) * Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) - Capitán Woods (Thomas F. Wilson) * Mamá (2013) - Burnsie (David Fox) * Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Juez (Péter Kertész) * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Voz de la introducción * Las hermanas vampiro (2012) - Abuelo Gustav Tepes (Hans-Peter Deppe) * Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) - Sr. Weyland (Ving Rhames) * Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) - Doctor de Pete (Tom Everett) * Eternamente comprometidos (2012) - Abuelo Buba (Clement von Franckenstei) * Un héroe fantástico (2011) - Rusty (Carl Gordon) * Un pájaro del aire (2011) - Insertos * Caballo de guerra (2011) - Voces adicionales * El mecánico (2011) - Henry (Lance E. Nichols) * El Avispón Verde (2011) - James Reid (Tom Wilkinson) * Arthur (2011) - Canciller (Richard Benkins) * Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Capitán (Tom Atkins) * Los descendientes (2011) - Voz en la televisión * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Ardilla Mensajera (Phil LaMarr) * Robin Hood (2010) - Sir Walter Locksley (Max von Sydow) * Tron: El legado (2010) - Voces adicionales * The Joneses (2009) - Voces adicionales * Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Juez (Lou Beatty Jr.) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Presidente Rossevelt (versión Paramount) * La tortura (2008) - Harry Rusick (Alan C. Peterson) (2ª versión) * Locas por el dinero (2008) - Don Cardigan (Ted Danson) * La maldición de las serpientes (2008) - Garret (Brad Greenquist) * The Man Who Came Back (2008) - Predicador (Al Hayter) * Crimen encubierto (2008) - Voces adicionales * La elegida (2008) - Marty (Dennis Hopper) * El progreso del peregrino (2008) - Portero / Juez * Cadillac Records (2008) - Willie Dixon / Presentación y narración (Cedric the Entertainer) * Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Comisionado Gillian Loeb (Colin McFarlane) * Pura suerte (2007) - L. C. Cheever (Robert Duvall) * Retrato de amor (2007) - Mayor Joncour (Kenneth Welsh) * Un novio fuera de serie (2006) - Juez Cal Johnson (Grant James) * Splinter (2006) - Capitán García (Edward James Olmos) * 007: Casino Royale (2006) - Rene Mathis (Giancarlo Giannini) * El nacimiento (2006) - Baltazar (Eriq Ebouaney) * Driftwood: el secreto (2006) - Doc (Lou Beatty Jr.) * Salvando al señor Búho (2006) - Alcalde Grandy (Robert Wagner) * Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) - Gideon (Pierce Brosnan) * Bobby (2006) - Nelson (Harry Belafonte) * Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) - Cap. Marshfield (Joe Morton) * Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Jeltz (Richard Griffiths) * Una princesa de incógnito (2005) - Voces adicionales * El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) - Sr. Rad (Steve Harvey) * Troya (2004) - Nestor (John Shrapnel) * Cinco chicos y esto (2004) - Eso (Eddie Izzard) * Dragón latino (2004) - Padre Hernandez (Tony Perez) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Roger Wixon (Robert Forster) * El sabor de la vida (2003) - Thrasyvoulos (Thodoros Exarhos) * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - Gallo Claudio (Jeff Bennett) * El señor Ibrahim y las flores del Corán (2003) - Monsieur Ibrahim Deneji (Omar Sharif) * Matrix recargado (2003) - Capitán Soren (Steve Bastoni) * Jefe de estado (2003) - Senador Bill Arnot (James Rebhorn) * Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) - Mayor (Douglas Sebern) * El concurso del millón (2003) - Longo (James Gaylyn) * Defendiendo a los niños (2003) - Voces adicionales * El equipo del grito (2002) - Voces adicionales * Huracán (2002) - Sam Garrett (Treat Williams) * Domingo sangriento (2002) - Mayor General Ford (Tim Pigott-Smith) * El Hombre Araña (2002) - Ben Parker (Cliff Robertson) * Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) - Inspector asociado (Driss Faceh) * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Lord Voldemort (Richard Bremmer) * Pearl Harbor (2001) - General George C. Marshall (Scott Wilson) * Las cuatro plumas (2001) - Abou Fatma (Djimon Hounsou) * Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) - Reynolds (Blu Mankuma) * El señor de los milagros (2000) - Dios (Michael Bryant) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Sol (Lennie James) * Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) - Jefe Gato (Chazz Palminteri) * Road Rage (1999) - Sargento Ganz - (Nathaniel DeVeaux) * Tres reyes (1999) - Coronel Horn (Mykelti Williamson) * Los niños del maíz V: Los campos del terror (1998) - Alguacil Skaggs (Fred Williamson) * Barney: la gran aventura (1998) - Hombre en globo (Alain Gauthier) / Presentación * Todos los pequeños animales (1998) - Bernard El Gordo Winter (Daniel Benzali) * El loco superdotado (1998) - Sr. Tyson (Rip Torn) (doblaje original) * Fantasmas (1998) - Dr. Timothy Flyte (Peter O'Toole) * Armas peligrosas (1997) - Comisario Guildner (Hoke Howell) * Sin rastro (1997) - Warren (J.T. Walsh) * Revancha (1997) - Carter (William Devane) * Descenso final (1997) - Capitán Glen Lucky Singer (Robert Urich) * Cupido motorizado (1997) - Voces adicionales * El jorobado (1997) - Monsieur Frollo (Richard Harris) * La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Roberto Lozano (Edward James Olmos) * Virus (1996) - Eric Black (Eric Peterson) * El protector (1996) - Robert Deguerin (James Caan) (1ª versión) * Hamlet (1996) - Rey Claudio (Derek Jacobi) * Garras (1996) - Dr. Hutton (Bernard Hill) * Bogus (1996) - Bogus (Gérard Depardieu) * Misión imposible (1996) - Franz Krieger (Jean Reno) * Un cielo sin lágrimas (1996) - Frank (John Juliani) * El Fantasma (1996) - El Gran Kabai Sengh (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) * Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) * 3 ninjas contraatacan (1995) - Jefe Roundcreek (Nick Ramus) / Presentación e insertos * Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Marcus Penn (Everett McGill) / Presentación * Tommy Boy (1995) - Tom Callahan (Brian Dennehy) * Jumanji (1995) - Sam Parrish/Van Pelt (Jonathan Hyde) * 007: GoldenEye (1995) - General Ourumov (Gottfried John) * Un día para recordar (1995) - Doctor * Ricardo III (1995) - Soldado #2 en regadera * Fuga de Absolom (1994) - Walter Marek (Stuart Wilson) * Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) - M. Bison (Raúl Juliá) * Peligro inminente (1994) - Ernesto Escobedo (Miguel Sandoval) * Rudy (1993) - Presentación e insertos * Los locos Addams II (1993) - Presentador de televisión (Peter Graves) * Sin salida (1993) - Agente Wayne Terrance (Ed Harris) * Abraham (1993) - Faraón (Maximilian Schell) * Robocop 3 (1993) - Robocop (Robert Jhon Burke) * Alerta máxima (1992) - Casey Ryback (Steven Seagal) (doblaje original) * Héroe accidental (1992) - Pat Duke (Don S. Davis) * El rehén (1992) - Hugo Paynter (James Fox) * Romance otoñal (1992) - Joe Meledandri (Marcello Mastroianni) * Cambio de hábito (1992) - Detective Souther (Bill Nunn) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Oficial Roy Cole (Roger E. Mosley) (1ª versión) * Soldado Universal (1992) - Andrew Scott / GR13 (Dolph Lundgren) * Sneakers (1992) - Donald Crease (Sidney Poitier) * Como en las telenovelas (1991) - Jeffrey Anderson (Kevin Kline) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) - Capitán Garfio (Dustin Hoffman) * Hamlet (1990) - Rey Claudio (Alan Bates) (3ª versión) * Días de trueno (1990) - Tim Daland (Randy Quaid) * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Albert Diggs (Bill Duke) (redoblaje) * Un diablillo en el paraíso (1990) - Jefe de Barney (Ed Lauter) * La casa rusa (1990) - Russell (Roy Scheider) * La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) - Sr. McAllister (Leon Pownall) (redoblaje) * Arma secreta (1989) - Gral. Leslie R. Groves (Paul Newman) * Ocho hombres (1988) - Ring Lardner (John Sayles) * Casada con la mafia (1988) - Tony (Dean Stockwell) * Dirty Dancing (1987) - Dr. Jake Houseman (Jerry Orbach) (tercer redoblaje) * El nombre de la rosa (1986) - Jorge de Burgos (Feodor Chaliapin Jr.) (redoblaje) * Desaparecido en acción 2 (1985) - Coronel James Braddock (Chuck Norris) * Silverado (1985) - Slick Calvin Stanhope (Jeff Goldblum) * Gremlins (1984) - Voces adicionales (doblaje original) * Locademia de policía (1984) - Cadete Moses Hightower (Bubba Smith) (redoblaje) * La estrella del 80 (1983) - Phil Wass (Ernest Thompson) * Víctor/Victoria (1982) - King Marchand (James Garner) * Las profecías de Nostradamus (1981) - Voces adicionales * Mad Max 2 (1981) - Mad Max Rockatansky (Mel Gibson) (doblaje original) * Ausencia de malicia (1981) - McAdam (Josef Sommer) (redoblaje) * Los locos del golf (1980) - Al Czervik (Rodney Dangerfield) * El octágono (1980) - Scott James (Chuck Norris) * Rocky II (1979) - Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) * Los ojos de Laura Mars (1978) - Voces adicionales * Mi amigo el dragón (1977) - Paul (Cal Bartlett) * Más allá de la medianoche (1977) - Jaques Page (Roger Etienne) * Angustias del Dr. Mel Brooks (1977) - Pianista (Murphy Dunne) * La batalla de Midway (1976) - Vicealmirante Chuichi Nagumo (James Shigeta) * Shampoo (1975) - George (Warren Beatty) * Isla del fin del Mundo (1974) - Profesor Ivarsson (David Hartman) * La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) - Policía (Larry J. Blake) * El Dr. Phibes retorna (1972) - Darrus Biederbeck (Robert Quarry) * El Padrino (1972) - Capitán McCluskey (Sterling Hayden) (redoblaje) * Sueños de un seductor (1972) - Rick Blaine (Humphrey Bogart) (archivo) / Humphrey Bogart (Jerry Lacy) * Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) - Sr. Slugworth (Günter Meisner) / Presentación (segundo redoblaje) * THX 1138 (1971) - Holograma SRT (Don Pedro Colley) (doblaje original) * Aeropuerto (1970) - Patroni (George Kennedy) * Adiós, Sabata (1970) - Primer Teniente Stejar (Vitti Caronia) * Los violentos van al cielo (1969) - Jim Kilian (Glenn Ford) * Butch Cassidy (1969) - Woodcock (George Furth) * Los boinas verdes (1968) - Oficial con el Teniente Hagerty * Con el mundo a sus pies (1967) - Coronel Ross (Guy Doleman) * La noche de los generales (1967) - Inspector Liesowski (Yves Brainville) * La prueba del león (1966) - El Hombre (Cornel Wilde) * El bueno, el malo y el feo (1966) - Comandante del ejército Yanqui (Aldo Giuffré) * La persecución del Zorro (1966) - Siepi (Tino Buazzelli) * Fui un ladrón (1965) - Walter Pedak (Jack Palance) * Los hijos de Katie Elder (1965) - Curley (George Kennedy) * Operación Crossbow (1965) - Teniente John Curtis (George Peppard) * El gran escape (1963) - Capitán Virgil Hilts (Steve McQueen) * El satánico Dr. No (1962) - Agente en el casino / Guardia del dragón (Milton Reid) * Lawrence de Arabia (1962) - Hombre a quien Bentley pregunta por el Príncipe Feisal / Presentación * Los 300 héroes (1962) - Phenteus (Robert Brown) * Rey de Reyes (1961) - Barrabás (Harry Guardino) * Un soltero en el paraíso (1961) - W. P. Matthews (Bill Zuckert) * Ester y el Rey (1960) - Príncipe Haman (Sergio Fantoni) * Cautivo (1960) - Soldado * Los siete magníficos (1960) - Britt (James Coburn) (doblaje original) * Dracula (1958) - Jonathan Harker (John Van Eyssen) (doblaje original) * Duelo de titanes (1957) - Wyatt Earp (Burt Lancaster) * Adiós a las armas (1957) - Padre Galli (Alberto Sordi) * Las chicas (1957) - Sir Gerald Wren (Leslie Phillips) * Tormenta sobre Hawaii (1957) - Zach Cotton (Leslie Bradley) * Julia (1956) - Capitán del Vuelo 36 (Ed Hinton) * Moby Dick (1956) - Stubb (Harry Andrews) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) - Sr. Talley (Melville Cooper) / Maquinista (Edmund Lowe) * Al este del paraíso (1955) - Roy Turner (Lonny Chapman) * Siete novias para siete hermanos (1954) - Benjamin Pontipee (Jeff Richards) * Mi pecado me condena (1953) - Murphy (Judson Pratt) * Los miserables (1952) - Jean Valjean (Michael Rennie) * Scaramouche (1952) - Fabian (Curtis Cooksey) * El día que paralizaron la Tierra (1951) - Sr. Harley (Frank Conroy) * El zorro del desierto (1951) - Oficial alemán en hospital (John Alderson) * Gilda (1946) - Balin Mundson (George Macready) * Conciencias muertas (1943) - Sparks (Leigh Whipper) * El pájaro azul (1940) - Papá Tyl (Russell Hicks) * Susana de las montañas (1939) - Wolf Pelt (Victor Jory) * A la vuelta de la esquina (1938) - Corporal Jones (Bill Robinson) Telefilmes * Mi cena con Hervé (2018) - Gore Vidal (Michael Elwyn) * La profecía del juicio final (2011) - Abuelo John (Gordon Tootoosis) * El dragón Wyvern (2009) - Coronel Travis Sherman (Don S. Davis) * Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) - Cleveland Stack Stackhouse (Charles S. Dutton) * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Papa Inocencio III (Luigi Diberti) * Los últimos días del planeta Tierra (2006) - Comisionado Korshaft (Serge Houde) * Eloise en Navidad (2003) - Sr. Peabody (Victor A. Young) * La historia de Ted Bundy (2003) - Juez Cowart (Jay Brazeau) * Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Griff (Mark Mitchell) * Donde mueren las palomas (1990) - Hugh (adulto) (Michael Landon) * La historia de Jacob y José (1974) - Esaú (Julian Glover) Películas animadas Keith Wickham * Thomas y sus amigos: Un gran mundo de aventuras (2018) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: El Viaje más allá de Sodor (2017) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: La Gran Carrera (2016) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: La Aventura Comienza (2015) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los Diésel (2011) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate de la Isla Misteriosa (2010) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) - Sir Topham Hatt Peter Cullen * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising (2013) - Optimus Prime * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical (2009) - Igor * Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante (2005) - Igor * Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween (2005) - Igor * La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives (2007) - Igor * Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) - Igor * Winnie Pooh 123 (2004) - Igor * La gran película de Piglet (2003) - Igor * La película de Tigger (2000) - Igor * Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) - Igor Michael Caine [[Archivo:blas en cars.jpg|thumb|200px|'Blas García' durante el doblaje de Cars 2.]] * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) - Lord Ladrillo * Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011) - Finn McMissile * Gnomeo y Julieta (2011) - Lord Ladrillo Andre Ware * Los vengadores 2 (2008) - Nick Fury * Los vengadores (2007) - Nick Fury Otros * Wifi Ralph (2018) - Igor (Brad Garrett) * Coco (2017) - Voces adicionales * Deep, el pulpo (2017) - Kraken (Dwight Schultz) * Emoji: La película (2017) - Voces adicionales * Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión (2014) - Darth Vader (James Earl Jones) * Scooby-Doo y el Frankenmonstruo (2014) - Cuthbert Crawley (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Metegol (2013) - Eusebio (Juan José Campanella) * Selección Canina (2011) - Hans Brokenbauer * Operación regalo (2011) - Santa "Malcolm" Claus (Jim Broadbent) * Winnie The Pooh (2011) - Igor (Bud Luckey) * Rango (2011) - Espíritu del Oeste (Timothy Olyphant) * Megamente (2010) - Alcaide Warden (J.K. Simmons) * Animales al ataque (2010) - Sócrates, el león (Thomas Fritsch) * Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos (2009) - Piccadilly (Tim Curry) * Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos (2008) - Calculón (Maurice LaMarche) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2008) - Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Tai Lung (Ian McShane) * Los Simpson: La película (2007) - Presidente Arnold Schwarzenneger (Harry Shearer) * Una película de huevos (2006) - Huevo líder * Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad (2006) - Gallo Claudio * La Leyenda de Sasquatch (2006) - Cletus McNabb (Lance LeGault) * Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos (2005) - J.W. (John DiMaggio) * Tom y Jerry: Rumbo a marte (2005) - Comandante (Brad Garrett) * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio (2001) - Ultra Lord (Jim Cummings) * El señor de los milagros (2000) - Dios (Michael Bryant) * Franklin y el caballero verde (2000) - Lince guardián del árbol (Gary Krawford) * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - Chef (Isaac Hayes) (versión de Warner Bros.) * El mundo mágico de Bella (1998) - Tubalú (Jim Cummings) * La primera Navidad (1998) - Soldado romano * Un Cuento de Navidad (1997) - Jacob Marley (Edward Asner) * Los Juguetes de Navidad (1996) - Jefe Indio (Terry Scammel) * La piedra y el pingüino (1995) - Drake (Tim Curry) * Todos los perros van al cielo (1989) - Voces adicionales (redoblaje) * El caldero mágico (1985) - Rey del mal (John Hurt) * La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (1979) - Insertos (redoblaje) * Los supersabios (1978) - Asistente * Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh (1977) - Igor (Ralph Wright) * Ritmo y melodía (1948) - Viejo Colono (Dennis Day) (redoblaje 1999) Anime * Bleach - Sajin Komamura / Segador del equipo médico (ep. 34) / Voz de bienvenida a la academia de Segadores (ep. 46) * Bakugan - Hydranoid * Burn Up Excess - General / Cobrador / Narración * Capitán Centella - Inspector Iwai / Centella * Digimon Fusion - Omnimon / Cargador de fusión * Doraemon - Voces adicionales * Cazadores de duendes - Cabeza de Martillo (ep. 1) * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Satán Noel (ep. 9) / Brujo legendario (árbol) (ep. 12) * Guerras de Genma - Rey Hechicero * Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final - Perla de Shikon * Jackie y Nuca - Kenyan * Kirby - Hechicero Pesadilla * La princesa caballero - Duque Duraluminio * Naruto - Hidote / Apostador * ¡Oh, mi diosa! - Profesor en clase de Keiichi (ep. 4) * Remi - Jerome Barberin / Supervisor / Herrero / Profesor Espinasuz * Sailor Moon R - Jakoku (ep. 75) * Shuten Doji - Ryuichiro Shiba / Wakabe / Profesor Kitani * Sukeban Deka - Jefe de Policía #2 * Supercampeones - Locutor de los partidos (eps. 19-26 y 39-42) * Super submarino 99 - Comandante Hell Deathbird * Tritón del mar - Voces adicionales * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Espadachín de llamas / Hobson * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados - Espadachín de llamas * Dragon Ball Super - Rumoosh * Baki - Kaioh Ryu / Kihei Mikoshiba * In Another World With My Smartphone - Solum * Hi Score Girl - M. Bison * Mazinger Z - Emperador de la oscuridad (sólo voz) (ep. final) (redoblaje mexicano, versión remasterizada) * La familia Robinson - Capitán del Blackburn Rock (redoblaje) Películas de anime * Dragon Ball Super: Broly (2018) - Mayordomo * The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo (2018) - Zoria * Naruto la película: ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve! (2009) - Doto Kazehana * Pokémon: Ranger y el Templo del Mar (2007) - Fantasma * Steamboy, la máquina de vapor (2004) - Voces adicionales * Metrópolis (2001) - Acetylene Lamp * Sin, la película (2000) - Dr. Daniel Grenwall * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses (1996) - Rung * Street Fighter II: La película (1994) - M. Bison (Vega) * Akira (1988) - Inspector (versión Locomotion) * Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil - Anunciador de elección (1986) * Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana - Profesor Fumiya (1986) * La princesa sirena (1975) - Padre de Marina / Cangrejo * La princesa encantada (1968) - Rocco / El hombre de piedra Series animadas Peter Cullen * Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012-2016) - Optimus Prime * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh (2007) - Igor * Transformers: Prime (2011) - Optimus Prime * El libro de Pooh (2001) - Igor Michael Clarke Duncan * Loonatics - Inmenso (un ep.) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Comandante Baker (2ª voz) Otros * Final Space - Superior Stone * Heidi (2015) - Abuelo * Cleveland - LeVar "Locomotora" Brown * Donkey Kong Country - Rey Kruel * El castigado - El asombroso Finnwich * El lagartijo de Ned - Alcalde Pambazo * Futurama - Mordelón (ep. "El día en que la Tierra resistió estúpida") * Gárgolas - Goliath (ep. 61) * Hombres de negro: La serie animada - K * Hora de Aventura - Sol (ep. "Algo Grande") * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Krómulax * Tortugas Ninja - Emperador Zanmoran * Jumanji - Voces adicionales * Kim Possible - Sr. Senior Padre * La casa de los dibujos - Terminator / Voces adicionales * La escuela del rino volador - Director Mulligan * La pandilla de fin de semana - Entrenador * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Ultra Lord / General Ernest Abercrombie (1ª aparición) * Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba - Bartolomeo * Los sábados secretos - Baron Finster (un ep.) * Las nuevas aventuras de Batman - Sr. Frío * Las tres mellizas - Personajes diversos * Los Simpson - Trapo (ep. 498) * Looney Tunes - Gallo Claudio / Conde Sanguijuela / William Shakespeare / Narrador (4ª etapa) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Burro Gruñón (Cranky Doodle Donkey) * Olocoons de Bimbo - Gloson * Protagonistas de la historia ** Talbot (Capítulo "Juana de Arco") ** Narrador (Capítulo "Marie Curie") ** Presentación (Capítulo "Galileo") ** Presentación (Capítulo "Marco Polo") * Robotboy - Santa Claus * Soy la Comadreja - Soy la Comadreja (1ª voz) * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Mace Windu * Street Sharks - Dr. Pirano * Superman (1988) - Superman/Clark Kent * Tarzán el señor de la jungla - Tarzán * Thomas y sus amigos - Sir Topham Hatt / Sir Lowham Hatt * Wakfu - Rey Oakheart (Temp. 3) * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Presidente de los Estados Unidos / Voces adicionales * Ugly Americans - Morgan Freeman * Bob el constructor (2015) - Insertos * Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales * El Elefagente secreto - Elefagente secreto * Las gemelas de St. Clare - Anunciador * VH1 Ilustrado - Gobernador Arnold Schwarzenegger * Los niños de Oz - Mago de Oz (personaje) / Voces adicionales Series de televisión Arnold Schwarzenegger *James Cameron's Story of Science Fiction - Él mismo *Dos hombres y medio - Teniente Wagner Michael Clarke Duncan * Dos hombres y medio - Jerome "Mad Dog" Burnett * La doble vida de Chuck - Colt Otros * Automan - Teniente Jack Curtis (2ª voz, resto) (Robert Lansing) / Juez Alexander Farnsworth (William Windom) (1983-1984) * Gotham - Carmine Falcone (John Doman) (2014-presente) * Caso cerrado - Will Jeffries (Thom Barry) (2003-2010) * Glee: Buscando la fama - Cliente (Al Pugliese) (2010) * Camino al cielo - Jonathan Smith (Michael Landon) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: Nueva York - Abraham Klein/Klaus Braun (Edward Asner) / Voces adicionales * Elemental ** Antoine LaGrange (Daniel Davis) (Temp 7 ep 3) (2019) * El mentalista - Voces diversas * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Geoffrey Butler (Joseph Marcell) (1990-1996) * El Renegado - Donald Dixon (Stephen J. Cannell) * El secuestro - Latimer King (Delroy Lindo) (2006-2007) * El séquito - Terrance McQuewick (Malcolm McDowell) (dos eps.) * Game of Thrones - Maestro Luwin (Donald Sumpter), Ser Davos Seaworth (Temp. 7-) (Liam Cunningham). * Jim West - Voces adicionales * Hasta que la muerte nos separe - Eddie Stark (Brad Garrett) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Duke Preston (Ernie Hudson) / Traperto * Las Vegas - A.J. Cooper (Tom Selleck) (2007-2008) * Lost - Sr. LaShade (Billy Dee Williams) (3ª temporada, ep. 63) * Magnum - Capitán J. Cooly (Fritz Weaver) (temp. 1, eps. 1–2) * M.A.S.H - Sidney Freedman (1985-1995) * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Leon Vance * O.C. Vidas Ajenas - Max Bloom / Tio Shaun / Agente (2006-2007) * Pushing Daisies - Emerson Cod (Chi McBride) (2007) * $h*! My Dad Says - Dr. Edison Milford Goodson III (William Shatner) * San Agustín - Ambrosio * Sherlock - Juez / Voces adicionales * Smallville - Narrador / Mr. Moore / Barman / LX-13 ("Lex Luthor") (Mackenzie Gray) * Sueños de Hollywood - Ron (Paul De La Rosa) * Todos odian a Chris - Julius (Terry Crews) (2005-2008) * Touch - Profesor Arthur Teller (Danny Glover) (1ª temp.) (2012-2013) * ¿Tú otra vez? - Voces adicionales * Viaje a las estrellas - Guardián de la eternidad / Embajador Sarek (1966-1969) * Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) / Narración (temps. 6 y 7) (1992-1994) * Yo soy espía - Voces adicionales (debut) * Cuando los animales atacan - Capitán Hermon * Historias de animales - Hal Linden Miniseries * Anno Domini - Poncio Pilatos * Crónica de gángsters - Dutch Schultz (Jonathan Banks) * Raíces - Kunta Kinte (adulto) (John Amos) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Jackson Antunes * La dama de la libertad (2016) - Terenciano Mantinni * Reglas del juego (2015-2016) - Tío * Querida Muerte (2015) - Aragón * El cazador - Saulo Cámara * Las brasileñas (2012) - Reginaldo * La favorita (2008-2009) - Leo Juca de Oliveira * El otro lado del paraíso (2017-2018) - Natanael Monserrat * A través del tiempo (2015-2016) - Conde Alberto Castellini/Alberto Navona * Los experimentados (2015) - Napoleón Roberto Junqueira da Costa * Flor del Caribe (2013) - Samuel Schneider * Río del destino (2010-2011) - Gabriel Valadares * La cura (2010) - Otto Vieira Raul Cortez * Señora del destino (2004-2005) - Pedro * Terra Esperanza (2002) - Genaro * Terra Nostra (1999) - Francesco Magliano Paulo José * La sombra de Helena (2014) - Benjamín * Dinosaurios y robots (2011) - Plinio Tony Tornado * Cuento encantado (2011) - Damián * Cuna de gato (2009-2010) - Pericles Otros * Dos caras (2007-2008) - Celestino (Jorge Coutinho) * Siete pecados (2007-2008) - Evaristo (Adilson Magah) * Lazos de familia (2000) - Dr. Cláudio (Luis Baccelli) Videojuegos * Lego: El Señor de los Anillos - Saruman * LEGO Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza - Han Solo (Harrison Ford) * Lego Dimensions - Saruman * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Nick Fury * Darksiders - Asrael * League of Legends - Darius / Galio / Singed * Batman: Arkham Origins - James Gordon / Comisionado Loeb * Batman: Arkham Knight - James Gordon * Puppeteer - General Cerdo * Disney Infinity - Finn McMissile / Mace Windu * LEGO Avengers - Nick Fury * Injustice 2 - Lucius Fox * Crackdown - Don Domingo "El Brazo" García * God of War - Zeus * Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney•Pixar - Finn McMissile * Disney Infinity - Finn McMissile Cortos/Especiales animados * Toy Story de Terror Combat Carl / Combat Carl Jr. Narración e insertos * Una familia modelo (2009-presente) - Insertos * Eureka (2006-presente) - Insertos * Looney Tunes (2003-presente) - Narración * El contador (2016) - Insertos * Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) - Insertos * Patas, huesos y Rock'n'roll (2015) - Insertos * La niñez de un líder (2015) - Insertos * Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) - Insertos * Defiance (2013-2015) - Insertos * Sin escalas (2014) - Título e insertos (versión Universal) * La Biblia (2013) - Narración e insertos * Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) - Insertos * Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) - Insertos * Lady Vegas (2012) - Insertos * La tierra prometida (2012) - Insertos * El ejecutor (2012) - Título e insertos * Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) - Insertos * La tierra prometida (2012) - Insertos * luck (2012) - Insertos * El mecánico (2011) - Insertos * Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) - Insertos * Bunraku (2010) - Narración (Mike Patton) e insertos (redoblaje) * Juego a muerte (2010) - Insertos * Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Narración e insertos * El experimento (2010) - Insertos * 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) - Insertos * Caso cerrado (2003-2010) - Insertos * American Girl (2009) - Narración * (500) Días con ella (2009) - Insertos * My Life in Ruins (2009) - Insertos * Diabólica tentación (2009) - Insertos * The Young Victoria (2009) - Insertos * El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) - Narración inicial e insertos * Conspiración violenta (2008) - Insertos (doblaje mexicano) * No robarás en Domingo (2008) - Insertos * El Espíritu (2008) - Insertos * Felon (2008) - Insertos * La chica ramen (2008) - Insertos * Que gane el mejor (2008) - Insertos * Smallville (2001-2008) - Narración * Búsqueda implacable (2008) - Insertos * Jericho (2006-2008) - Insertos * Furia en el cielo (2007) - Insertos * Stardust: El misterio de la estrella (2007) - Narración * Run Fatboy Run (2007) - Insertos * Todos amigos (2003-2007) - Narración * O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) - Narración * Los últimos días del planeta Tierra (2006) - Presentación e insertos * Los diez mandamientos (2006) - Narración e insertos * Shadow Man (2006) - Insertos * Conspiración descubierta (2006) - Insertos * Más extraño que la ficción (2006) - Insertos * 16 calles (2006) - Insertos * La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) - Narración * Witchblade (2006) - Narración * Los amos de Dogtown (2005) - Insertos * Negro amanecer (2005) - Insertos * Æon Flux (2005) - Narración * Steamboy, la máquina de vapor (2004) - Narración y título * Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) - Insertos * Eddie el entusiasta (2003-2004) - Presentación * Las tres mellizas (1997-2004) - Insertos * Buscando a Nemo (2003/tráiler) - Narración * En compañía del miedo (2003) - Insertos * Joan de Arcadia (2003) - Insertos * Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Presentación * Recuerdos tormentosos (2002) - Presentación * Frontera sin ley (2002) - Insertos * Domingo sangriento (2002) - Narración * La habitación del pánico (2002) - Insertos * Providence (1999–2002) - Narración * Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula (2001) - Insertos * Los chicos de mi vida (2001) - Presentación * Nikita (1997-2001) - Narración * El fugitivo (2000-2001) - Narración * Jesse (1998-2000) - Insertos * Los 60s (1999) - Narración * Revancha (1999) - Insertos * Analízame (1999) - Insertos * Tres reyes (1999) - Insertos * Mensaje de amor (1999) - Insertos * El tren atómico (1999) - Insertos * Liberty Heights (1999) - Insertos * Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998-1999) - Presentación e insertos * Tres amigos y Jerry (1998-1999) - Narración e insertos * Barney: la gran aventura (1998) - Presentación * Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking (1998) - Narración * El escuadrón de las doncellas (1998) - Insertos * Oasis de fantasía (1998) - Insertos * Jueves (1998) - Insertos * Leyenda urbana (1998) - Insertos * Fue mi mejor cumpleaños, Charlie Brown (1997) - Presentación * Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) - Insertos * Tensión sobre rieles - Narración (Harry Shearer) (1997) * Durmiendo con el diablo (1997) - Insertos * La proposición (1997) - Insertos * Los niños de Oz (1996-1997) - Presentación e insertos * La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Narración e insertos * Moll Flanders (1996) - Insertos * Matilda (1996) - Presentación y créditos finales * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air (1992-1996) - Título y presentación de episodios (temps. 3-6) * Recuerdos (1995) - Presentación * Jumanji (1995) - Insertos * Pistolero (1995) - Insertos * Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1996) - Narración * Me and the Kid (1993) - Presentación e insertos * Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación - Insertos (últimas temporadas, 1992-1994) * Madeline (1988-1993) - Narración e insertos (Christopher Plummer) (DiC) * ¡Viven! (1993) - Presentación e insertos * La edad de la inocencia (1993) - Insertos * Tierra de sombras (1993) - Presentación * El circo de la fe (1992) - Insertos * Article 99 (1992) - Narración * La leyenda de Ellcia (1992) - Narración * Sukeban Deka (1991) - Narración * Camino a Avonlea (1990) - Insertos * Todos los perros van al cielo (1989) (redoblaje) - Presentación e insertos * Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Insertos (redoblaje/Netflix) * Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Insertos (redoblaje) * Jesús, un reino sin fronteras (1989) - Narración * Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) - Presentación * Akira (1988) - Insertos * Bota a mamá del tren (1987) - Presentación * Fuerza Delta (1986) - Insertos (redoblaje) * Creepshow (1982) - Insertos (redoblaje) * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Presentación e insertos * La vida pública de Jesús (1979) - Narración (segundo doblaje) * Bonanza (1959-1973) - Insertos * Películas animadas bíblicas - Narración Documentales * Parque Prehistórico - Narración * Nadie muere en Lily Dale - Tom Crastley * Kevorkian - Knollenberg * 1000 maneras de morir - Dr. Howard Oliver * Delgadas - Narración * Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak - Narración * Oír y ahora - Narración * Autismo: El musical - Narración * Naturaleza en la ciudad - Insertos * Vietnam: Después del fuego - Presentación e insertos Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) * Audiopost * Auditel * Bond Moving Media & Networks * C2 Media * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CBAudio - Providencia * CineDub (desde 2018) * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Elefante Films * Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos (hasta 1982) * Globo * IDF * Jarpa Studio * KiteTeam (hasta 2018) * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Larsa * LAS Dubbing * Mad Pencil Studio * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado (hasta 2000) * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * SISSA – Oruga (hasta 1989) * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) * Sysdub * Taller Acústico * Telespeciales, S.A. (hasta 1990) Locución comercial e institucional * Guardianes de Oz (tráiler promocional) (2015) * Juguetes Transformers (incluidos en los productos Quik de Nestlé) (2015) * Consejo de la Comunicación (promo: Diviértete leyendo "El ángel de la victoria del Barcelona") (2014) * Chevrolet (Chevy) EE. UU. (2012) * Voltron de MacPlay (1986) * Periódico Novedades * Monedas conmemorativas del Mundial de Fútbol México 1986 * Pepsi vasos Michael Jackson y Batman (años 90) * XHTV Canal 4 (Televisa, 1992) * Centro Informático del Norte, Monterrey (años 90) * Imevisión ("La Red Nacional" / "Vínculo con...") * Percutor de Black & Decker (1990) * Cerveza Brisa (1981) * Fuerza Viva Ultra (1994) * Bancomer (1990) * Banrural (1980) * Ejército y Fuerza Aérea Mexicana (años 90) * Quaker State * Raid (insecticida) * Pilas Duracell * Canal de las Estrellas (anuncio de la programación del domingo) (Televisa, 1996) * Canal de las Estrellas ("A continuación...") (Televisa, 1996) * Central de Abasto (Televisa, 2008) * Bio-Electro (Genomma Lab) Otros * Voz en off de introducción para canal eljiots en YouTube. Cine y televisión nacional * Tlatelolco: Verano del 68 - Voces en radio * Caminos de Guanajuato (2015) * Lo que callamos las mujeres (TV Azteca, 2001) ** Abogado (ep. "Quiero a mi hijo") (2014) * Los Rey (2012) * Emperatriz (2011) - Juez de Ministerio Público * Entre el amor y el deseo (2010) * A cada quien su santo (2011) * Ellas, inocentes o culpables (2000) - Comandante Cienfuegos * Marisol (1996) - Oswaldo (interno en prisión) * Clarisa (1993) - Balmaceda * ¿Nos traicionará el presidente? (1991) * El extensionista (1991) - Pistolero * Sor Batalla (1990) * Rojo amanecer (1989) - Agente #1 * La casa al final de la calle (1988) - Rubén * Quinceañera (1987) - Teodoro * La lechería (1986) * Sandra y Paulina (1980) - Esteban * Doménica Montero (1978) * Las poquianchis (1976) * México, México, Ra Ra Ra (1976) Curiosidades *Ha doblado a seres robóticos muy famosos. Habiendo doblado a Robert John Burke en Robocop 3 y a Arnold Schwarzenegger en Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas, tuvo posteriormente la oportunidad de doblar a Optimus Prime en la trilogía de Transformers. *Él y José Lavat han hecho de padre e hijo respectivamente en dos oportunidades, aunque en la vida real ambos actores sólo se llevan siete años de diferencia: **En el redoblaje de Indiana Jones y la última cruzada, Blas interpretó al Profesor Henry Jones Sr. (Sean Connery) mientras que José interpretó al protagonista Indiana Jones (Henry Jones Jr.) **En Jumanji, Blas interpretó a Sam Parrish (Jonathan Hyde) y José a Alan Parrish (Robin Williams), aunque no se encontraron en escena ya que José lo hizo cuando es adulto, sin embargo, García también dobló al cazador Van Pelt, archienemigo de Alan, y que también es originalmente interpretado por Jonathan Hyde. *Actualmente es la voz Optimus Prime de Transformers (en las películas de 2007, 2009, 2011, 2017 y en la serie Prime), igualmente es la voz de Igor de Winnie The Pooh, ambos personajes interpretados por Peter Cullen en la version original en inglés. *Comparte varios personajes con el actor Víctor Hugo Aguilar: **En la saga de Star Wars, Víctor dobló a Mace Windu desde 1999 hasta 2005 y Blas lo dobla desde el 2008. **En la saga de Rocky, Victor dobló a Rocky Balboa en el redoblaje de las primeras 5 películas, mientras que Blas lo dobló en la sexta película y en la saga de creed. **En la saga de Harry Potter, Víctor dobló a Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta y Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban y Blas lo dobló desde Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. **En Soy la Comadreja y La vaca y el pollito, Blas dobló a Soy la Comadreja durante los primeros episodios, mientras que Víctor lo dobló en el resto de ambas series. **En la trilogía de Hombres de negro, Blas dobló al Agente K en toda la trilogía, mientras que Víctor lo dobló en su versión joven en Hombres de negro III. Fuentes y agradecimientos *Salvador Nájar - Foto tomada de su cuenta de Facebook. Enlaces externos *Video de su participación en Rojo Amanecer * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA